Hell's Doll
by MysTeRioUs' .NV
Summary: He was elegant and charming, truth to be truth i loved him the first time i saw him but my only problem is he's actually a DOLL! and a pervert at that..
1. Chapter 1: Our First Meeiting and Names

"Hell's Doll"

**Chapter 1: Our First Meeting and Our Names**

I was with my friends Rebecca, Havoc and Archer we were searching for some Doll, called "Hell's Doll" or "The Cursed Doll" why….. Because Rebecca is a doll trader, who takes pictures of dolls and she is auctioning them into markets to earn money. Me, my name is Riza I'm a tailor of dolls clothes to be true I love dolls they are so innocent and pure. This day feels different, I don't know why but I feel it, something interesting will happen.

"Riza! Stop dazing! Here I found it, this is what they call the Hell's Doll. "

"Ohhh I want to see it let me see it Rebecca!"

"Here… so what does he look like? Havoc"

"I think you got it wrong this doll doesn't look anything like Hell it looks like a black angel with black hair."

"I like your opinion, What do you think Riza?"

I took a peek in the picture of the doll, but when I saw him, my veins froze in anticipation his jet black eyes and his hair are like the midnight, I don't know what I happened back then, but I know somehow that I fell in love at first sight.

"I'll buy him" Riza declared

"You serious, it was said that that doll was cursed."

"Archer, I don't believe that an elegant doll like that is cursed, so I have made up my mind I'll definitely buy him!"

"Well if you're that serious to be able to make that poker face of yours like that, then I have no complains. How about you Havoc?"

"I'm with you Rebecca, but if something happens to you Riza, don't blame us, Archer also warned you."

"Fine then its decided I'll buy him today! Rebecca will you please give me the entry no. and the cellphone no. so that I can call the agency ASAP."

After 20 minutes

"Ok it's done they said that they will deliver him to me tomorrow noon."

(-)

I was so excited to go home because today is the day that my doll will be delivered I'm soo glad, I already talked to Rebecca that I won't be joining them today.

*knock *knock

"DELIVERY!"

"Ohh I'll be there!"

"Here thank you ma'am just sign here, and we will go."

My doll's here at last, I opened the box and saw "Him" he was much more wonderful than the pictures his eyelashes were long and his face was wonderful especially his deep jet black eyes that seemed like he can see directly through me, his clothes were Victorian he wore a top hat and his whole body was covered by his black mantle with unique designs of swirls.

"What a beautiful doll, don't worry I'll definitely love you."

I said out aloud

"Wait here I'll just get the small chair for you to rest, then after that I'll make measurements to make you new clothing"

*twich

Riza was shocked when she felt a large hand that landed on her shoulder dragging her back, she also felt the other hand caressing her stomach therefore hugging her in an awkward position.

"What the…! Who's there?"

"So you're my new Master, it didn't take long for me to be able to move again you must have really love me."

"Who are you?"

Riza felt the clothes that the man behind her

I know this fabric it's the same fabric that my new doll's clothes are made of. I should get away fast or something bad might happen.

….

Ha I got away

*UPPERCUT

"Ouch what's with you doing this after our firs meeti "HELP INTRUDER"…ng"

"Hey what are you doing!"

Dragging her down in the floor

"What the…! You look exactly like my doll."

"Well for your information I AM YOUR DOLL!"

"…."

"…."

"Will you get off, of me you're heavy"

*Shrinks

"Is my size okay now…?"

Riza moved away from the doll

"What are you also going to call me Monster or are going to stab me with a knife?"

"Stab..why?"

"Well isn't it because I'm Talking, Moving and all the things that doesn't make sense to you right now? Umm you know like something creepy?"

"Creepy? You?"

"Yep, wait aren't you a bit shocked that I'm your doll?"

"Sigh"

"What's with the sigh? It's as if I'm the one who doesn't make sense which is supposed to be you!"

"Well I was shocked cause I thought that there was an intruder but if you're really my doll then I supposed that you know why I don't think you're creepy."

"Why?"

"Sigh"

Riza moved slowly to him and touched his face

"!"

"Didn't I tell you already, you're Beautiful."

"!…"

The doll blushed, as Riza touched his face and his hair with no expression of fear or disgust

"Actually, too beautiful."

"You're the strangest human that I have met."

"Really, then you're the strangest doll that I have met either."

"….…."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Well you're already asking me, so why not."

"How are you able to talk, move and change your form from doll size to human size?"

"Well to put it simply I'm a doll with a soul, I can only move if my master love me. But all my previous masters were all too afraid when I started moving so they would stop loving me and will start hating me, and they all started calling me a monster, one of my masters stab me with a knife in my stomach, would you like to see it?."

"Can I?"

"Here look."

"I can't see it you're too small."

*Gets bigger (human size)

"Hey! Don't just go and be big if you want to!"

"But I thought I want to see it."

"What's IT?"

"My SCAR"

"Oh… yeah… right, But remember you're still a boy."

"So?"

"I mean you're a boy and I'm a girl so what if something happens?"

"What will happen?" *asks innocently

"Well…um…right….eh….ah Let me took a look t-that scar."

"Haha, your flushed face looks cute, you should make expressions often a poker face doesn't suit you."

"…."

"Here is it."

"Wait isn't this quite too big?"

"That master stab me twice on that same spot."

"Really…."

"You know what, that scar doesn't really hurt that much, what hurts is that all I want to do is to thank them for loving me and say their names but before I even say a word I'm back to being a doll which means the hate me already."

"Hey, I'm your master now so, I promise you that I will never stop loving you so cheer up."

*smiles

The doll hugged her tight

"Hey you're Heavy"

*Shrinks

"That's really convenient"

*Evil laugh

"You said that woman, no turning back, from now on I want you to tell me you love me a hug me for at least five times a day and be sure to keep my area clean and lastly I will give you the privilege to decide my name."

What a demanding doll and didn't he become so bossy

"Ok What about Taro"

"That's a Dog's name"

"Pochi?"

"No Way…."

"Maru?"

"That's not different from the first two!"

"Pochiri?"

"That's it you definitely have no sense in naming! Here's a tip think of something meaningful."

"Ok, ummmmm…."

Really, my new master is definitely different she doesn't even question my existence I definitely love her.

*chuckle

3 Hours later

"Master stop we'll reach tomorrow if you think like that"

"Well, maybe I'll decide tomorrow"

(-)

"Doll I'm on my way to school fix, I'll be back at noon"

"Ok I'll wait for you, master"

"…."

At school

"Riza, how's that doll doing"

"Rebecca! He's doing fine but he's quite demanding"

"Demanding?"

"Rebecca will you help me pick a name for him?"

"Why can't you decide for yourself?"

"He said I've got no sense in naming."

"He?"

"Yep, I suggested Taro, Pochi, Maru and Pochiri ….."

Ha this is the first time I saw this side of her she's quite cute when she's thinking hard. Hehe

"Rebecca are you listening?"

"Ahh yes, ok here's my tip try to get a name from your past"

"My past?"

"Yeahh…."

"I got it, thank you Rebecca"

*runs

"Oh and I'll be skipping club today please tell Havoc and Archer that"

"Ok"

At the House

"Master's so slow"

*tick- tock

"Doll! I'm Home"

"Wahh you're early Mas…. Woahh….ter , please when you carry me be gentle"

"I've decided your name will be Roy"

"Roy"

"Yep, Roy"

"Roy…. Roy.. I like it master, I'll settle with Roy as my name"

The doll blushed and he felt really grateful

"Actually, it was the name of a cute dog when I was a kid. Hehe"

What the… this woman is she taking my name seriously, but I kind a like it. If its master's wish then let it be, besides she looks like she really want that name for me. Ah right

"Master I...I have a request…"

"What?"

"Will you umm tell me your na.."

"Its Elizabeth you can call me Riza"

"Ri…RI…RI…"

"What all you said was Ri."

"Haha, I'm quite nervous because this is my first time calling my master by name"

"Aren't you glad two of you wishes will come true?"

"Yeah. Then Ri….Ri….Ri…Ri..Ri…za"

"Ok that's the first step but there are so many Ri."

"Ri..Riza"

"Yes?"

"Riza"

"Un"

"Riza"

"Riza"

Roy was saying my name out loud all night it did feel kind of annoying but it seems like his enjoying himself so I just let him do as he pleased to do. And it also looked like he liked my name batter than what I gave him.

"Riza?"

"Yeah"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Can I love you too?"

"Yeah"

*Kiss

"!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: End

**Chapter 2: End**

"Roy! Here's the list."

"What the….. Isn't this a bit too harsh for you to do to me?"

"Harsh? You kissed me last night! That's your punishment!"

In the list:

~ Laundry

~ Buy Groceries

~ Clean the House

"But I'm not here to become your maid my only task is to be loved by you."

"And I do love you right?"

"Yeah but.."

"NO MORE BUT'S, be good and do your work, bye."

*door closes

"Sigh"

*door opens

"Oh I almost forgot when you start where this clothes."

"What is this it looks like a rag."

"That's a T-shirt and pants you Moron!"

"I don't like this clothes they are not the least fashionable."

"Just where them, please ok now, bye."

*door closes

"Sigh, so Harsh"

At school

"Hey, Riza how are you and the Hell's Doll doing?"

"Oh, Archer I'm doing perfectly fine and Roy too."

"Roy? Is that the Hell's doll name?

"Yeah I named him."

*Riza smiles

"Riza, you've changed."

"Eh? How so?"

"You're making more facial expression now."

"Really?"

"Riza, I – I want to ask you? can you…. "RIIZAAA!"

"Rebecca! You surprised me."

"Heehee well I really missed you, and you seldom visit the club now because of Roy."

"Don't worry I'll be joining you guys today."

"Only today?"

"AHEM!"

"Oh, Archer, when did you got here?"

"Actually I've been here for awhile now.."

*smiles

"Oh, I see I'm sorry for disturbing the two of you."

"Disturbing? No you're not we are only talking about Roy."

"Come on guys Havoc must be waiting in the club room."

"Guys you are soooo late, I've got good news we have 5 customers 2 or you Rebecca they like your blog and they wish to buy some of your Dolls and 3 for you Riza they like your designs and they want you to make a customized dress for their dolls, isn't this great a lot of Money is going to enter our club room from now on and its all because of Hell's Doll."

"What did my doll do?"

"Well, since you bought it a lot of people are looking through our blog to check if the curse really exist, and since they visit our blog they can also see our ad's. Isn't this great I'm definitely happy."

"Well your Emotions are showing through your face so we can tell easily."

"Un, I agree with Archer, see, you're drooling. And that's disgusting. What do you think Riza"

"…..Riza?"

"Oh Yeah sorry I was just thinking about Roy."

"Him again!"

"Hey, Archer that was a mean, shouting at Riza"

"Oh right I'm sorry Riza and Rebecca."

"It's fine… Guys I think I will go home now."

"Eh, why it's still too early to go home?"

"I'm sorry Havoc well just give me the list of the clothes that I'll be making."

"Ok, wait"

"I'm Really sorry you guys I'm just worried about Roy. So then bye"

"Isn't Riza acting a bit strange, what do you think Rebecca and Havoc"

"Well Riza might really love her doll so she treats it like human."

"Human…. Ehhh Rebecca."

*On the way home

Really I should buy something for Roy he must be hungry now, hmm a slice of cake will do.

"I'm home!"

"Riza! You're back early today."

"Wow, it looks like you've been dutiful on your chores and you're wearing the pants and shirt I gave you."

"Yep thanks to you I look like a carpenter. And I think I deserve some reward for doing all the house work."

"Here I bought you some delicious cake slice."

"What! a PIECE of CAKE for all my hard work! Riza I want something moore SPECIAL."

"SPECIAL?"

Roy stood up and leaned in the table nearing his face to Riza's and said

"Yup, SPECIAL!"

"Like wha-"

Riza was stunned for a moment when she felt something moist and soft in her lips. Roy kissed her again.

*Punch

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!"

"Can't you even give me one single kiss for all my hard work?"

"!.."

*Blush

"We—l-l ma—y-be- once is o—kay"

"You're Blushing face is quite cute makes me want to kiss you more….giggle"

"Oh please, well since you did a good work I guess I'll let it slide for now. Oh and one more thing I've got you something you'll really like…."

"What is it?"

"TA—DA ... it's a dress hand sewed by -do you like it?"

Roy was trembling upon the sight of the black over all with red ruffles at the end of each sleeves and a belt like ribbon at the waist not to mention it also comes with a coat and a top hat.  
>"Riza…"<p>

"What you don't like it? If not I'll make you a new one."

"Riza you are a Genius I love it I love it very much can I try it on now?"

Riza was quite amazed because she didn't expect that Roy would like it that much to the point that tears was coming out of his eyes.

"Ok now try it"

*Shrinks

"Thank you Riza, I really love you."

"Yeah I know, I love you too" *Smiles

Meanwhile outside Riza's apartment

"What the Heck is that thing! Hahaha so that's why Riza's been so strange these Days it's all because of that little demon, Don't worry Riza I'll save you."

The next day

"Ok Roy today I won't make you do anything just sit still and wait for me kay and also wait for me in your small form got it. So bye."

"Hey, don't get a goodbye kiss?"

"Don't be cocky."

"Okay, I won't force you.."

*Kiss "There a kiss in the cheek. Soo bye bye and please watch the house for me." *Runs Away

"With a master like her I guess I can die in peace….'

At School

"Good Morning, Havoc and Rebecca."

"Yo, Riza have you seen Archer he's been really weird today he said that Your doll Roy was a monster and its really moving I don't know what he meant by that."

"Oh, really? He must be kidding."

"I don't know just now he went out with a hammer."

Riza's eyes widened with worry written all over her face

"Riza you okay? Your face is really pale."

"Guess I'll be going home for now."

Riza dashed her way home, Rebecca and havoc on the other hand were worried so they ran after her…

Meanwhile

*knock *knock *knock

"Must be master she's really early today."

"Please Roy don't open the door no matter what."

*knock *knock *knock

"Weird master has her own keys did she forget it?"

"Please don't open it"

*knock

"Alright I'm coming"

*Door opens

Riza arrived at her apartment to her surprise all that things she was hoping for wasn't granted she found the door opened.

For a second Riza counldn't move she was scared to go inside to see what happened she was scared to know it all. But she didn't have a choice so she walk slowly inside only to find Archer sitting in a corner and pieces of wax scattered all over the floor.

"Now Riza I got rid of that monster for you. It will never move again."

Rebecca and havoc arrived at her apartment they were also shocked when they saw what was inside the apartment.

"NEVER MOVE… HAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WILL NEVER MOVE AGAIN?"

Riza spoke with tears rolling down of her eyes

"IT…NO ROY COUNLDN'T MOVE EVEN IF HE WANTED TO BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM UNABLE TO MOVE ANYMORE, GET OUT." Riza cried out loud

"What aren't you happy I just got rid of the monster for you."

" MONSTER you're the monster so GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND MY LIFE NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"

Archer stepped back, Rebecca and Havoc pulled archer out of the room and left Riza all alone. Crying in vain

"Roy…sniff….sniff….(cries out loud)"

For weeks Riza never showed up in school or her friends she left everything behind.

(-)

"Master…"

"Oh You're awake now Roy."

"Umm yeah I guess wait what happened. I can't remember anything"

"Want me to tell you what happened that day?"

"Yeah please if possible."

Riza told Roy everything that had happened that day.

Roy's making terrified face when he heard the story.

"So to put it simply I Died?"

"Yup"

"then who fixed me up?"

"Me actually it was hard, when you were destroyed I left the country to learn how to fix you up it took me 2 whole years to fix you."

"2 years?"

"Yup, 2 whole years 3 days 2 nights 6 hours and now 30 minutes and 54 seconds."

"Sorry… Riza"

"Hey I didn't fix you to make such a gloomy face right after waking up."

"But I left you all alone for 2 whole years of sadness."

"Well since you know that isn't it better to do what you do best."

*Smiles

"I Love you, Riza and I'll never leave you alone again."

"Yeah you better keep your word."

~It is said that the master and the doll were always together not leaving each other alone, even when the master is dying the doll never left his master's side and when she died the doll also stopped moving. And it is said that even if the time of death arrived they still swore their love to each other and they stayed together forever.

~The End~

Author's note: Please Review

Actually I forgot about Hell's doll so it took a while to update hehe sorry (.) oh well here it is the end.


End file.
